


Ocean Breeze

by shelby_love



Series: Evan Buckley [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1 (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/M, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, evan buckley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: When your boyfriend drags you along on a sunset Malibu hike, the promise that he vows to fulfill has your heart in a twist, suddenly erasing all signs of tiredness.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Reader, Evan "Buck" Buckley/You, Evan Buckley & Reader, Evan Buckley & You, Evan Buckley/Reader, Evan Buckley/You
Series: Evan Buckley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169882
Kudos: 20





	Ocean Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my fluffy prompt from Tumblr: "I'm going to marry you one day."

You were going to faint any second now. "Babe… I…stop…"

Barely even keeping your eyes open, you glanced ahead at Evan, who was steadily hiking up to the top. When starting to trek up this trail, you admired his tight butt adorned in black shorts.

Not that you admitted that to him. You certainly did not.

As you grew more tired, your eyes would fall to the ground, or you will look behind yourself, cursing under your breath when seeing the length of the trail that was behind you.

When Buck offered to drive you to Malibu for a date, you didn't expect to be hit with a wave of…

_Exercise_.

Buck turned around, not a drop of sweat gracing his forehead, and jogged toward you. His eyes never left yours, as he watched you hold yourself standing by placing your hands on your knees. Evan grabbed your shoulders, kneeling to look you in the eyes.

Then he laughed.

You narrowed his eyes at him dangerously, straightening your back. "What's so funny?"

Evan stopped laughing, raising his hands in mock surrender as he stood up. "We're almost there…"

"I can see that." you grumbled, watching as he turned around, presenting you his back.

"Hop on."

You didn't have to be told twice, choosing to jump on his back with the intention of no walking until you gathered your strength again. Wrapping your legs around his waist was just the beginning of recharging.

Your arms wind around his neck to the point you choked him.

After telling you to loosen the hold on him with a laugh, Buck proceeded with hiking for the both of you. The sun was just starting to settle over the hill, excitement of meeting the top pumping through your veins. You dropped your chin to his shoulder, pressing encouraging kisses to his neck and cheek. "You're not tired, right? Because I can walk."

"If I let you go," he began smartly, "you're either going to pass out _or_ run away...and trip and die."

You kissed the tip of his ear as a thank-you. "You know me so well, babe."

He continued to hike up the hill, not as swiftly as before; you were putting weight on his body with your own after all. But Buck was a firefighter, and he loved proving that to you with his raw strength.

Upon reaching the top, you dropped to your feet, taking Buck's extended hand and looking around. The amount of people was significantly bigger here, as they all crowded the space with the means of getting a shot of the ocean.

You were on your way to join them when your boyfriend tugged you back, taking lengthy steps away from the buzzing tourists. "Buck, what are you—"

A lone trail was on the side, leading to God knows where. That didn't seem to trouble him as he confidently strode toward it, glancing over his shoulders to make sure you were really behind him despite having your hand grasped in his.

Biting you tongue that threatened to unleash a wave of questions at him, you trekked after him until he stopped.

"Holy—"

The cliff you stood on had the tranquil ocean at its feet. The blue azure waves lapped against the stones below, ease following from deep within, not a single wave disturbing it. You watched the brilliantly red and orange that colored the sky, making the sight even more gorgeous and lavish. You closed your eyes to the lullaby that beckoned you to relax, breathing in the salty air the breeze provided.

When you opened your eyes, you caught sight of your boyfriend. Evan stood closer to the edge of the cliff, not fearing the height as he watched the ocean, lost in the rhythmic sensation of soft waves against the stone. Coming in closer to him, you saw the small tilt of his lips, framing them in a small, eased smile. His eyes were aglow with the tangerine hue of the colorful sky, just the right flame in them to let you know that he was enjoying his thoughts.

You stepped in closer, slipping your hand in his to let him know you were still there, yet allowing him to enjoy the moment longer without the need to tear away from it.

Buck exhaled, finally escaping the ocean's spell, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," you whispered, your words describing Evan more than the ocean. "Thank you for showing me this."

"I don't know how I did it to be honest," he joked with a handsome smile.

"It wasn't _that_ hard," you objected, letting him wrap an arm around your shoulders.

Buck made a sound, weirdly enough following it with words. "It _kinda_ was."

"Whatever."

Sighing in deep contention, you nested closer to him, a comfortable silence wrapping around you. "Buck?"

"Yeah?"

Tilting your head upwards, you gazed in his waiting eyes. "I love you."

He smiled warmly, leaning in until just enough to kiss you. It was sweet, the kiss, perfect under the colorful sunset. You smiled the whole time, pressing against him until you had to pull away for a basic human necessity — breathing.

**"I'm going to marry you one day."**

You tilted your head to look further into his eyes, "And I'll say yes."

"Good." Was his reply, lips crashing against yours, tongues twirling together. "Because I have something in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
